Ese Deleznable Favoritismo
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Un simpático fic q entremezcla la política,la caza del zorro y las costumbres cortesanas de finales del siglo XVIII,para constituir un retrato de la sociedad inglesa de la época,con todo su lirismo,racismo,misoginia y homofobia,y,por supuesto,un coronel:D


**ESE DELEZNABLE FAVORITISMO**

Lord Ashton Burlesdon era joven de cuerpo y espíritu, si hemos de medir tal juventud en lo que a proezas de alcoba se refiere. Así, con baremo tan extravagante, le gustaba considerarse, para escándalo de propios y ajenos: un sinvergüenza elegante.

Siempre arreglado y fascinante, sin renegar de lo viril, por supuesto; era rápido de verbo, y aun más célere en combate.

¡Que se lo dijesen a aquel comerciante, a la sazón tabacalero, a quien descerrajó en duelo un disparo detrás y otro delante¡Pena de agujeros, llevando una única pistola! Los testigos, hombres sensatos, tuvieron a bien guardar silencio.

Tras algún que otro doblón(más de uno los pidió, siendo extranjero) hubo quienes añadieron que fue accidente o precaución, pero que de Lord Burlesdon jamás pudo decirse ser cobarde.

Y gran verdad había en ello; pues nadie acometía con más pasión la buena mesa o en un lecho (siempre femenino); de las damas,preferido, entre los políticos, promesa.

Así pues, a unos fresquísimos cuarenta, había sido requerido por los abolicionistas, a fin de ocupar el asiento de su padre en el partido; lugar hereditario, pero no por ello menos merecido.

Y es que el apuestísimo inglés era un liberal convencido, de palabra fácil y serena, que, habiendo sido interrogado acerca de la causa por un amigo, exclamó, dignísimo:

-¿Acaso no tienen coño las negras?

Para completar el cuadro, diremos que "ese chico, Tavington"(si se puede considerar tal cosa a alguien que frisa la cuarentena) era su único problema. Incapaz de entender que fuera del Parlamento imperaba un ambiente mucho más distendido, aquel malnacido tuvo el descaro de recordar dentro de él la simpática anécdota.

Infantil y bravucón, hasta el punto de haber afirmado en más de una ocasión haber yacido con señoras de media América, era incapaz de justificar sus salidas, y lo que es peor ¡terrible insolencia! contestaba a sus alusiones sobre problemas con el juego con otras acerca de los suyos con la sífilis y la bebida.

Por ésta y otras imperdonables felonías, pronto algunos señores decidieron que ese militarucho, William, jamás contaría como caballero. Al grito de "¡las Cámaras no son un gallinero!", presentaron una queja formal contra ese baroncito de Liverpool, notable tierra de traidores, nada menos.

Pero¡oh, terrible cataclismo, el olvido del verdadero abolengo! El deleznable favoritismo del que el señor (nunca "Sir", jamás "Lord", mientras a él le quedase una bocanada de aliento) Tavington era objeto impidió el progreso de la moción.

Y es que, por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón, el Príncipe de Gales gozaba con bajas compañías y vicios aun más bajos, si se atendía a la opinión de algún que otro señorito versado en asuntos de personajes tan elevados.

No sería él quien repitiese habladurías tales, constituyentes de traición... aunque siguiera siendo libre en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, y para vengar los agravios a los que le había sometido frente a todo el Gobierno, se vio en la obligación, como por dictamen divino interno, que le redimiría para siempre como pecador, de librar a Inglaterra del azote de ese enfermo...

De cualquiera de los dos.

Pese a su bien fundada fama de libertino, como la de todo hombre adinerado y aburrido, jamás se había dado a tales excesos. Calavera y bohemio, pero siempre dentro de lo establecido, su forma de rebeldía convencional le procuraba una buena acogida entre todos aquellos que se tenían por virtuosos.

El principal motor de éstos, Lord Casius Rosebund, duque de unas extensas tierras en las que desde hacía varias generaciones no se personaba ningún miembro de su muy respetable familia, cómodamente instalada en una villa de la periferia londinense, como todos los elegantes; le tenía como a un sobrino querido y lejano.

Con ese súbito apego, rayano en la manía, que manifiestan los poderosos por aquellos que les son útiles de alguna forma y en algún momento, el anciano vio en él el perfecto instrumento para cumplir con sus designios; tanto, que le permitió agasajar a su hija.

Regalo irrechazable, esta señorita había demostrado con el tiempo esconder bajo su guante suave una mano de hierro. Amante, no obstante de metales mucho más nobles con los que ornar sus dedos, en diez meses de noviazgo ya había requerido seis anillos, cuatro pulseras y dos broches de oro fino salpicados de perlas.¡Nada más duro que el cortejo de una bella, máxime si posee distinción y buen gusto!

Este singular romance estaba acabando a un tiempo con su dinero y paciencia, puesto que ella, enamorada y con veleidades de artista, requería a todas horas su presencia, a fin de regalarle el oído con sonatas enteras. Perpetradas al violín con una gracia carnicera, como de médico con serrucho, rasgaba las cuerdas con el arco y pentagramas de su invención, al final de cuya ejecución recibía con un adorable mohín todo aquello que no fueran escrupulosos aplausos.

Mas no por todo ello parece menos singular el de por sí extraño hecho de que Ashton disfrutase sinceramente de la compañía de su futuro suegro...

Tenía para con el viejo una deferencia que hasta con su propio progenitor se había echado de menos. Un cierto servilismo tembloroso y ramplón le convertía en una suerte de mayordomo de alto rango, situación que divertía al anciano hasta el punto de llegar a tiranizarle, comprobando hasta qué extremos era posible forzarle.

Ese fue el principal motivo de los hechos que tuvieron lugar aquella tarde...

La invitación llegó hacia las 11 de la mañana, interrumpiendo su coloquio en un café galante y dejándole nulo margen de planificación; eso es algo en lo que coincidieron todas las versiones.

Es muy cierto que Lord Burlesdon había tenido tiempo de prepararse para semejante acontecimiento, como también lo es el hecho de que era demasiado educado para personarse en una celebración sin haber recibido un aviso formal para ello.

Por eso, leer aquellas escuetas líneas (" Lord Casius Rosebund, duque de..., tiene a bien invitarle a pasar la tarde en su compañía y asistir por tanto, al Festival de Caza del Zorro de este año.") acompañadas por la lista de invitados y un tan inevitable como humillante "Se ruega puntualidad", le llenó de justificable alegría, que no dudó en transmitir a Sir James Carthy, su habitual acompañante de correrías.

-Ya era hora de que el maldito viejo se decidiera a mandar el sobre... ¿Puede usted creer que me haya tenido todo un año en vilo para tontería semejante? -Así, tendiéndole la misiva con un detenimiento en los preliminares que hubieran agradecido sus amantes, aprovechó para depositar unos cuantos chelines en la mano del recadero, con lo que consideró una generosidad sin precedentes.

El muchacho, con esa avaricia innata con la que parecen nacer todos los miembros de las clases bajas, no pareció darse cuenta de lo muy apropiado de la dádiva, y permaneció frente a él con la mano extendida, provocando las miradas y habladurías de medio café.

El señor Carthy, alto, solemne y atildado, abochornado porque los comentarios se refiriesen también a él, trato de imprimirle un tono jovial y despreocupado a un asunto que podía acabar hundiendo sus reputaciones o darles por arruinados.

-Ea, Ashton, hombre, estírese y dele al chico lo que haya venido buscando...

...Y Ashton Burlesdon le propinó un puntapié.

Lejos de provocar el escándalo de sus conciudadanos, este gesto le granjeó un sonoro aplauso por parte de la nobleza asistente, que había estado observándoles desde el comienzo del sainete.

Una oleada de orgullo le hizo hinchar el pecho condecorado hasta extremos sólo conocidos en un batracio, mientras compartía de reojo una mirada con su amigo, que se había sumado por inercia al homenaje popular.

-¡Parece que también los abolicionistas saben tratar a los criados!-exclamó desde su mesa, admirado, el ya muy anciano Lord Sandler, partidario histórico del bando conservador.

Impresionado por su propia capacidad de convicción, el político vio de pronto abrirse ante él un futuro brillante. Si lograba arrancar unos cuantos votos y hacer que se aprobasen otras tantas propuestas, su ascenso sería imparable.

Repartiendo apretones de manos e inclinaciones de cabeza por doquier, e imaginando que su hazaña sería lo más comentado durante el festival de la tarde, se disponía a salir ya del local, cuando una voz burlona, ronroneante y, muy a su modo, desabrida vino a amargarle su recién ingerido trago.

-Es curioso, pero creí que era a lances como éste a los que ustedes habían aludido siempre para considerarme non-grato...

Supo quien era de inmediato, mucho antes de girarse a comprobarlo. Los dos galeses que se interponían entre ambos, sentados a la mesa del coronel y enfrascados en una partida de naipes que les implicaba a los tres, no fueron un problema a la hora de vislumbrar ese rostro conocido y odiado, que no era otro que el de William Tavington.

Para colmo de los agravios, como si el silencio sepulcral que sucedió a sus palabras no hubiera supuesto una vergüenza mayor de la soportable para cualquiera, el aborrecible soldado no se molestó en mirarle, reservando su mirada demasiado azul para el fondo de su vaso esmaltado, donde reposaba quién sabe qué alcohólico brebaje.

-Cobarde -musitó, dándole la espalda, poco amigo de formar un escándalo de consecuencias imprevisibles.La opinión pública es una entidad sumamente voluble, como lo son la fama y tantas otras alegóricamente femeninas.

Así, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca, se dejó conducir hacia el exterior por su camarada, que rodeaba sus hombros, infundiéndole valor.

-Al menos, no habremos de sufrirle esta tarde- se consoló, haciendo un puchero que Lady Rosebund hubiera tildado de adorable.

Con un sonoro carraspeo, su acompañante le puso frente a los ojos la invitación de nuevo, señalando con uno de sus largos dedos, orgullosamente vírgenes cualquier tipo de trabajo, el apartado dedicado al resto de asistentes. Allí, si bien no el primero, figuraba el nombre de su principal contrincante.

Todo parecía indicar que el anciano pensaba hacerle sudar cada penique de su herencia en sangre.

-Con o sin él, este torneo, James- le dijo, golpeando el puño contra su mano con un vigor que no había podido usar sobre su enemigo- ha de ser el nuestro.

En honor a la verdad, y pese al equipamiento específico que hubo de adquirir durante las horas siguientes todo el elenco en las casas de tan diversos como exclusivos sastres, ni un sólo entusiasta del deporte se contaba entre ellos...

Y es que el verdadero atractivo del evento, más allá del privilegio de codearse durante un par de minutos con sus Majestades, residía en el peculiarísimo misterio que llevaba en ese día a perderse a más damas que en un año entero. Así, al principio de la tarde, el bosque parecía tragarse a más de la mitad de la concurrencia de conmadres, mostrando una especial predilección a la hora de perpetrar la desaparición de las más jóvenes.

Fuesen casadas o solteras, demostraban todas ellas una inexplicable ineptitud orientativa en acontecimientos semejantes, esfumándose en la nada a la mínima oportunidad que se les presentase, y provocando la salida en su búsqueda de otros tantos caballeros.

Es este último punto el que obligaba a extremar el celo a algunos padres, que llegaban incluso a prescindir de la caza en sí misma y sus hábitos sociales, para mantener a buen recaudo las riendas de los caballos de sus pequeñas.

La espesura era peligrosa, según decían y, a juzgar por el discreto pero evidente desarreglo que mostraban a posteriori los atuendos de las desaparecidas, amén el azoramiento de éstas, debía de ser cierto.

La atracción de esta ocasión consistía en la visita de cierta joven duquesita, de quien siempre se dijo tenía un carácter solícito en extremo, en tanto no había rechazado jamás una petición formulada amablemente por un caballero.

No hubo un sólo varón presente que no manifestase lo muy favorablemente que hablaba esto de su educación.

Para Lord Burlesdon, la duquesa era bonita y brillante, la cabeza llena de aire, globo de colores toda ella. El mejor tipo de mujer, al parecer de su eminencia.

Y allí estaba, a tan sólo unas mesas de distancia, toda escote y sonrisas, sentada ¡oh fatalidad! entre el señor Tavington y su insulsa prometida. Para hacer aun mayor su aflicción, parecían charlar con cierta animación, e incluso se reían.

-¡De modo que es cierto, señor Tavington, que las esposas de los jefes indios pueden sobrevivir sin criados!-agitaba, batiendo las palmas, sus bucles cardados esa segunda María Antonieta, con unos grititos de gallina clueca que tenían a medio Estado Mayor encandilado.

-¿Verdad que le resulta increíble que pretendan que consideremos civilizado un estatus social de semejante naturaleza?

-¡Desde luego!-contestó apresuradamente la aludida, que vagamente había captado la frase anterior, con el encantador semblante desconcertado- ¿Pero...quién, si no, se encarga de confeccionarles cada día sus peinados?

-Nadie- Contestó, frenando al incómodo militar la señorita Rosebund- ¡Por eso roban ya peinadas otras cabelleras¡Es de sentido común!-Y la hilaridad se apoderó del terceto, provocando en la mesa una singular, por lo discreta, cacofonía.

-Pero esa no es la principal razón por la que ninguna de ellas podrá compararse jamás a dos delicadas flores inglesas...

Qué llevaba al antipático y casadísimo coronel a deshacerse en atenciones era algo que se escapaba a su ciencia, pero hubo un escalofrío que agitó su conciencia, al verle palmear por turnos y con suavidad las enguantadas manitas de ambas bellas.

Algo, como suele decirse comúnmente(y Ashton tendía peligrosamente a la coloquialidad), le olía decididamente mal.

Sus sospechas crecieron al observar que no ofrecía a ninguna preeminencia, sin arriesgarse de momento a una elección que acabase con una de sus posibilidades. Estaba, en cuatro palabras, jugando a dos bandas.

Lleno de justa indignación por encontrar ocupado un sillón que se había reservado, (ya es sabido que es cosa deplorable ver cortejadas a un tiempo a la futura esposa y al objeto amado, especialmente si se tienen en cuerpos distintos), abandonó la fiesta del té previa a la cacería, dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario.

Porque no era él del tipo de hombres que deseara adquirir un bien ya usado y consideraba que su prometida corría serio peligro de convertirse en uno, tomó una determinación de inmediato. En las caballerizas, la oportunidad se le ofreció casi al momento.

De una tonalidad que constrastaba con los monótonos blancos, negros y marrones de la mayoría de las monturas de los caballeros, aquel ejemplar bicolor, de raza indeterminada pese a su porte elegante, daba la deplorable sensación de tenérselas con un plebeyo; también entre los caballos hay diferencia de clases.

Sólo le hacían falta las manos del coronel tiznadas sobre el cuello del animalito para parecer legítimamente la cabalgadura de un indio. Por lo pronto, ya era la de un salvaje.

Un cuchillo de caza le aserró parcialmente las sujecciones de la silla.

Media hora después, su dueño, pese una brevísima vacilación, no pareció percatarse de ello. Subió de una forma descuidada, cargando su peso brutalmente sobre las espaldas de la criaturita, haciendo contener la respiración a cuanta dama delicada le vió, movidas por cierta peculiar asociación entre la equitación y el lecho.

Por sus propios motivos, también Lord Burlesdon perdió el aliento. La energía con la que se produjo aquel movimiento le hizo temer que las correas se rompieran antes de tiempo. Eso habría provocado la burla de sus conciudadanos, pero el verdadero objetivo se hubiese disuelto: sólo perdería los minutos necesarios para cambiar de asiento antes de partir a la persecución de lady Rosebund o la duquesita.

Por su parte, no sabía cuál de ambas cosas le resultaba peor.

Había sopesado cuidadosamente las posibilidades de que finalmente la silla no llegase a romperse, y su futuro en ese caso no podía ser más halagüeño. En el caso de que ambos se allegasen a la vez al lugar que la nobilísima presa había escogido para holgar, no habría lugar para una pelea.

Los dos sabían que, como en el caso de tantas coquetas, su compañera de juegos no dudaría en referirle a otras la anécdota si acababa convirtiéndose en un duelo. Ni al soldado, definitivamente casado, ni a él les convenía que sus respectivas llegaran a saber que se habían batido por otra mujer.

Sólo quedaba como salida una solución pacífica, y Dios sabía la mucha ventaja que le llevaba en esos términos al coronel...

Naturalmente, él no podía saber cómo iba a acabar una festividad como aquella...

Perdido en consideraciones como éstas,apenas atendía a la carrera. Rezagado, como todos los que velaban por la seguridad de las señoritas, pudo ver a cierta distancia cómo su cada vez menos decente prometida departía abierta y amigablemente acerca de la guerra con ese horrible hombre.

De vez en cuando se giraba estúpidamente a dedicarle una sonrisa, ávida, quizás, de descubrir en sus ojos un destello de celos. No le daba esa satisfacción, regalándole un guiño cómplice a su vez.

Mucho más cautivaban su atención los tobillos de la ilustre visitante de esta ocasión. Envueltos en unos botines soberbios, castigaban los estribos con tanta dulzura que con gusto se hubiera cambiado por cualquiera de ellos.

Parado se hallaba en esta contemplación cuando descubrió su discreto alejamiento progresivo de la columna principal e ilusionado se echó al monte en su persecución con un entusiasmo que jamás se vio en ningún bandolero...

Unos metros más adelante, otra persona captó su no tan repentina desaparición. La futura Lady Burlesdon, entendiéndolo todo como una petición de dejar atrás su férrea abstinencia, se dispuso a lanzarse a la carrera, el corazón henchido de miedo y de amor.

Afortunadamente para su virtud, una mano contuvo sus riendas, desestabilizándola con el primer tirón. Se preparaba para replicar ácidamente cuando advirtió a mirar en la dirección que le señalaba el levemente hendido mentón de su acompañante.

Fue entonces cuando, ya en perspectiva, vio lanzarse a su adorado en pos de un abultado borrón azul que no pudo ser otra cosa que el vestido de su notoria contertulia del té. La boquita se contrajo en una mueca violenta, envarada la espalda, mientras apretaba los dientes.

Tenía que marcar la diferencia: ella sí era una dama.

-Señor Tavington¿puede explicarme qué extraña conjura es esta en la que en vez de al zorro cazan ustedes a sus hembras?

Poco dispuesto a actuar de confesor para una mujer despechada, posó en cambio los dedos en su hombro, negando con la cabeza. Unos metros más adelante, agachándose, tomó del suelo un par de piedras, y dejándola sola, descortesía imperdonable, se dispuso a quedarse al final de la columna.

Acompañaban al caballero dos perras viejas y obedientes en extremo, una de las cuales respondía al nombre de Fosca. Habían renunciado a también ellas a la caza para mantenerse al lado de su dueño, pese a la mofa y el desagrado de los más de los presentes.

Instantes después, todo estuvo claro para la joven que le seguía observando.

Cuando la primera de las rocas voló hacia el interior del espacio forestal, ambos cánidos abandonaron en su busca la campiña, ladrando profusamente, provocando el desconcierto y, finalmente, siendo seguidos por la mayoría de la jauría perteneciente al resto de potentados.

Alertados por sus preciados animales, los lores y sus Majestades se precipitaron hacia el corazón de la arboleda, perdiendo en el proceso tocados, pelucas y el recato por ello también, en este último caso.

¡Qué golpes formidables contra las ramas¡Cuánta noble testa recibiendo un topetazo! Al galope y a la cabeza, el coronel Tavington, impidiendo pararse a buscar a sus sabuesos, arrojó muy conscientemente la segunda piedra hacia el lugar de donde, débiles y comedidos por acción de los ladridos, a dos personas se les oía emitir concupiscentes gemidos.

No se irritó cuando le pasaron los caballos negros de dos ministros, notablemente ilusionados por haber visto un destello de pelo rojo entre los álamos. Tampoco cuando el Príncipe hizo lo mismo.

Todas sus acciones se limitaron a fijar primero un objetivo, antes de que una de sus espuelas cortara muy discretamente la delgada tira que aun unía la correa de su silla. Un disparo rasgó el espacio, mientras William, su autor, caía al suelo.

Saliendo de detrás de unas matas, provisto de unos calzones níveos que aun se estaba subiendo, Lord Burlesdon tardó unos segundos en apercibirse de que en el sitio donde había tenido una orgullosa nariz, ahora se hallase un agujero.

El silencio se apoderó de la partida, previamente a la risa: el coronel yacía en un charco, empapada la espalda y los pantalones, ostentando una estampa muy poco digna. Por lo turbado de su continente, nadie pudo dudar desde ese instante que habían presenciado un accidente.

Los cabellos rojizos de Ashton, afirmó su suegro, a posteriori, tampoco habían ayudado.

Y, sin embargo, y a razón de la nariz del diputado, otro asunto vino a preocupar a los presentes. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese patán a dispararle antes que su Alteza mismo¿Por qué no le había dado un castigo ejemplar éste?

¿Acaso no era una prueba más de ese incomprensible, deleznable favoritismo?¡Gracias a Dios que hubiese tenido tan mala puntería!

Los zorros habían escapado, salvando la posición del coronel y el orgullo del Regente.

Lady Rosebund murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento a su oído, y, volviendo a su hieratismo, se olvidaron para siempre.

* * *

¡No puedo creerlo! Tengo un/a lector/a¡Qué amable por tu parte haber aguantado hasta el final de este cuento para leer esta nota y dejarme, posiblemente, un amable PM o un REVIEW con tu opinión!

Si además fueras un/a experto/a en inglés y te ofrecieses a hacer de beta o traductor, te quedaría ampliamente agradecido.

Por lo demás, sólo comentar que así como en "Un insoportable maleducado" era un OC marysuesco el que recibía las...sutiles atenciones del coronel, el cuento que nos ocupa hace lo propio con un Garystu genérico.


End file.
